Risas
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Reto Día del Progenitor Perdido de EEQCR - Teddy no se había enterado de algo muy muy básico, pero alcanza en seguida a todos los que le llevaban ventaja. - Teddy/Remus - Gui


**Gui**: Bueno, pequeño fic de un viernes por la noche. Participa en el reto del Día del Progenitor Perdido del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas (son geniales, ¡id a visitarles!). Y nuestro protagonista es Teddy Lupin, ¡un hurra por él!

**Discalimer**: Me gustaría ser Rowling pero prefiero tener menos años y hablar un inglés macarrónico.

* * *

**Risas**

Teddy tenía doce años cuando se enteró de algo que a muchos les parecerá básico, pero que Teddy no conocía por no haber frecuentado un establecimiento escolar normal. Al ser huérfano de guerra, había podido asistir a las clases que el Ministerio de Magia organizó para los "pupilos del Ministerio", es decir, los huérfanos de guerra. En ese establecimiento tenían cuidado de lo que hacían. Había que tener en cuenta que se estaba frente a niños que no tenían padres.

Se estaba lavando los dientes un domingo por la mañana y en su cerebro se hacía un vacío casi completo. Sólo se concentraba en frotar. Casi se traga el cepillo cuando entró un compañero que le habló como si se hubiesen dado cita (cosa que Teddy no recordaba haber hecho, y aún no había vivido ninguna loche loca en la que prometía cosas sin recordarlas después. Sólo tenía doce años. El único alcohol que tenía en las venas provenía del champán de fin de año).

–Teddy, Jane Black está llorando en los baños estropeados del segundo piso –dijo de corrido. Teddy arqueó una ceja. No se había enterado–. Que Jane Black... está llorando en los baños estropeados del... segundo piso.

Jadeaba. Cuando el cerebro de Teddy procesó la información, había olvidado que tenía pasta de dientes en la boca. Fue a hablar, y la pasta de dientes e resbaló por su mejilla. Se maldijo a si mismo dirigiéndose al lavabo y eso hizo que la pasta cayese al suelo. Decidió que sería más inteligente callarse y limpiarlo todo. El otro chico había recuperado sus fuerzas y respiraba prácticamente con normalidad. Teddy pudo hablar.

–¿Qué le pasa?

–No lo sé, pero Sam le ha dicho a Greg que estaba llorando y Greg se lo ha contado a Bones cuando yo pasaba por delante y me han dicho que subiese a buscarte porque ellos no pueden entrar en la torre y tú eres amigo de Jane Black.

Lo de que era amigo de Jane Black no era del todo cierto. Es decir, aún no. En el último mes se habían estado viendo sin que ningún trabajo para clase les obligase a hacerlo, pero es que habían descubierto antepasados comunes. O supuestos antepasados comunes. Estaban montando una historia sin pies ni cabeza. Muy buena, pero sin ninguna base segura.

–Pues voy.

Unos pisos más abajo, Jane Black ya respiraba más tranquila. Había pensado mil veces que no pasaba nada, pero la carta que llevaba días intentando escribir le había vuelto a dar llorera. No era para tanto... No debería afectarle tanto. Pero es que...

–¿Jane? –gritó una voz fuera de si, abriendo con estruendo la puerta justo cuando las lágrimas volvían a anegar sus ojos. Reconoció a Teddy Lupin.

–¿Tedd..?

–¿Estás bien? Es que he llegado un poco tarde porque nos hemos perdido bajando pero me han dicho que estabas aquí y... ¿por qué lloras?

Jane miró al suelo. En realidad no le hacía mucha gracia que Teddy la viese llorando, porque le gustaba. Además, eran primos novenos, según la historia que habían creado juntos. Pero era mejor Teddy. No se lo habría contado a nadie más, le daba demasiada vergüenza.

–Es que hoy es el día del Padre y se suponía que iba a ver a mi padre pero ni yo puedo ir ni él puede venir y... es la primera vez que no le veo el día del Padre.

–Pero Jane... ¿El día del Padre?

Entonces Jane se dio cuenta de algo horrible. El padre... Los padres de Teddy estaban muertos. Los dos. ¡Qué estúpida era!

–¡Lo siento Teddy!

Pero aunque Jane se llevaba ya la mano a la boca y buscaba en Teddy indicios de llanto, Teddy la miró como si le estuviese diciendo que la profesora McGonagall tenía un romance con alumno.

–¿Existe el día del Padre? –preguntó. Jane se quedó boquiabierta. Durante unos segundos, nadie dijo nada. Jane no podía creérselo y Teddy... Bueno, Teddy tampoco. Aunque lo que no podían creer eran cosas distintas.

–¿No sabes que existe el día del padre? –se extrañó Jane a la vez que Teddy repetía su pregunta. Los dos se quedaron callados de nuevo y se miraron y rieron–. ¿Nunca te han hecho hacer regalos para el día del padre en el colegio?

–No. Pero, ¿sabes? En mi colegio no había muchos niños con padre.

Jane volvió a quedarse callada. Mirando al suelo, sonrojándose. Teddy se rió explicando lo normal que era. Tenía sentido, pero su abuela podría habérselo contado. Entonces le propuso a Jane algo increíble:

–¿Quieres que vayamos a ver a mi padre, ya que el tuyo no está?

Teddy no siempre era tan optimista. Tenía fotos de sus padres y a veces lloraba mirándolas. A veces se transformaba en su padre, otras en su madre (bueno, en su madre no se podía transformar porque siempre cambiaba, como él). Soñaba muy a menudo con su madre, aunque no era ella. Pero Hogwarts siempre había sido su lugar de peregrinación y todo su primer año se lo había pasado más tranquilo. Jane cogió confianza al ver que el tema no afectaba a Teddy tanto como se habría imaginado.

–Me sé de memoria el sitio exacto de las dos tumbas. Podría ir con los ojos cerrados –iba diciendo Teddy mientras se acercaban al cementerio de Hogwarts.

–¿Y si te hago dar vueltas para marearte y te suelto en cualquier lugar del cementerio, las encontrarías?

–Tardaría más, pero basta con que vaya hasta el borde donde no hay más tumbas y rodease el cementerio para situarme de nuevo.

–Jo, no vale.

–Vamos.

Y se adentraron en el cementerio. A Jane siempre le había dado miedo. Sus padres no habían participado en la guerra, porque aún vivían en Australia cuando ella nació. Volvieron a Inglaterra tres años después. Se agarró fuertemente al brazo de Teddy y le siguió. Las tumbas de sus padres estaban en el centro. Eran dos, pero también una sola, entrelazadas de forma extraña. Como que se atraían.

–Papá y mamá, os presento a Jane Black. Creemos que somos primos novenos por parte de mamá. Se apellida Black. Y me ha dixho que hoy es el día del padre y no sabía que... ¡Jane!

–¿Sí? –Jane se había serenado cuando Teddy había empezado a hablar.

–¿También hay un día de la madre?

–¡Por supuesto! En mayo.

–Oh, no. Vaya. Bueno, empiezo por mamá entonces. Mamá, siento no haber sabido que había un día de la madre. El año que viene vendré.

Carraspeó después de haber bajado la mirada mirando a la tumba de la izquierda. Miró a Jane y ella comprendió que no se avergonzaba lo más mínimo, sólo estaba jugando.

–Papá, siento no haber venido en estos doce años pero... ¡Feliz día del Padre! Ya, lo sé, soy un hijo estupendo –dijo sonriendo y mirando a Jane, dándole un ligero codazo. Susurró en su oído–: de tal palo, tal astilla pero no se lo digas a él que luego se le sube a la cabeza. –Y en voz alta–: ¡Muy buen día! Espero que las malvas que estás criando se porten bien y estén bien sanas. Me pregunto, también, si hace bueno ahí abajo. Apostaría que no demasiado, pero la última vez que traje mantas Hagrid me dijo que no servirían porque estabais muy abajo. No tengo regalo, pero la próxima vez traeré más flores.

Jane estaba maravillada. Tenía ganas de escribirle algo así a su padre. O de contárselo todo. Teddy y su manera increíble de ser.

–¿Sabes, Jane? Mi padre era un hombre lobo. Las noches de luna llena a veces se convierte en zombi, pero no sale de la tumba porque no quiere asustar a las pobres chicas lloronas como tú. –Acompañó el pronombre con un golpecito en la nariz de Jane y luego se rió a carcajadas–. Buen día papá y mamá. Os quiero mucho.

Cogió la mano de Jane, que no había hablado y se alejó. Le había entrado un poco de nostalgia. Jane no lo notó.

–Teddy, eres tan genial... ¿Me ayudarías a escribir mi carta a mi padre para que sea así de divertida?

A Teddy le hizo tanta ilusión que se olvidó de cualquier nubecilla en el cielo.

–Vas a tener que decirme dónde está tu padre y por qué no puedes verle y así podré buscar chistes aún más graciosos. ¡Vas a ver!

Echaron una carrera hasta el castillo. En el cementerio se respiraba alegría. Aún se oían las risas de los niños. Y es que hacía muy buen día.

* * *

Bueno, esto es todo. Me ha gustado mucho hacerlo. Si queréis saber más cosas de Jane Black, podéis leer el capítulo 49 de mi fic Negro y todo mi fic Heirs. Pero no es publicidad, para nada.

Los reviews dan cagalera.

**Gui**  
**SdlN **


End file.
